1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package transformer, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package transformer that transforms a semiconductor package in a ball grid array (BGA) package form and a land grid array (LGA) package form into a semiconductor package in a pin grid array (PGA) package form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package serves to provide an electrical connection a chip designed with a circuit and to seal tightly and package it to endure external impacts, thereby allowing the chip to have physical function and shape so that it can be used in a real life. In other words, the semiconductor package is a result of a packaging process of finally manufacturing the chip.
While a high-performance chip has been continuously developed, limitations in physical characteristics of the semiconductor package rather than those in the chip itself have been recently increased. The reduction in size of the chip, the improvement in heat release ability and electrical performance ability, the improvement in reliability, and the dropoff in price depend on a semiconductor package technique.
The commonly generalized semiconductor package technique may be divided largely into a pin grid array scheme, a ball grid array scheme, a land grid array scheme, etc.
Reviewing these schemes, the pin grid array package is one sort of package that is used in an integrated circuit, and, in particular, is mainly used in a microprocessor. In the pin grid array package, metal pins are provided, in a rectangular array, on the entire surface of a bottom of a printed circuit board mounted with a chip or the portion thereof. At this time, the metal pins serve to transfer electrical signals to the printed circuit board mounted with the chip. However, the pin grid array package is disadvantageous in that a plurality of defects of the semiconductor package occur due to the position deviation of the pins, etc. during a pin junction process.
The ball grid array package is one sort of surface mount package that is used in an integrated circuit, and, in particular, is a standard of a DRAM package. In the ball grid array package, a hemisphere-type soldering terminal is provided on a rear surface of a printed circuit board mounted with a chip. Compared with the pin grid array package, the ball grid array package has a good thermal conductivity. However, the ball grid array package is disadvantageous in that since it is less flexible than the pin grid array package, if it is bent by the difference in thermal expansion coefficient, the impact and the vibration, it may break the soldering connected each other.
The land grid array package is one sort of surface mount package that is used in an integrated circuit, and, in particular, is used as a physical interface for a microprocessor. Differently from the pin grid array package, in the land grid array package, a copper pad plated with pure gold that can contact pins on a mainboard is provided instead of pins.
As portable electronic products have been recently compactized, a space on which a semiconductor package is mounted have been more decreased but multi-function and high performance have been more proceeded on products, such that there is a demand for improving a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package and an assembling ability thereof that can support the above.